Falling For The Babysitter
by xXdrarryrebelleXx
Summary: [One Shot] Draco is just here to babysit little Teddy, but helping Harry when it comes to his bad luck with dating comes naturally. (Pre-Drarry) Mentions of a lot of dates such as Harry/Cedric, Harry/Charlie, Harry/Collin, Harry/Theodore Nott


Harry stood when he heard the knock and almost jogged to the door.

"I'm here to pick up Theodore..?"

"Oh you must be the babysitter, I'm- hey! I know you. You're that Malfoy kid, right? You're in my World History class."

"Yeah. I know. I'm just here to babysit for my cousin. I'm a little late, but-"

"No, problem. Come on in." Harry moved away from the door while he led Malfoy through the house towards the sitting room. "First lesson in babysitting the pup, you should know that no one calls him Theodore."

"Well that is his name though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but everyone just calls him Teddy."

"Alright then. You clearly seem capable enough, why do I have to babysit?"

"I got talked into going on a date."

"Oooh. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Guy actually."

"Po-tayto, po-tahto. So who is it? Are they from our school?"

"You seem awfully eager for someone who seemed to hate my guts a moment ago."

"That was before you seemed interesting. I mean, honestly. Captain of the football team and a shirt lifter. You could've fooled me, with all your big bad testosterone talk."

"I-I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No more than usual. Now, who is it?"

"Cedric Diggory."

"You could do better. I mean he seems nice enough of course, but you don't look like a 'nice enough' type of guy."

"Better than last week," Harry said chuckling with blush on his cheeks.

"Why? Who'd you go out with last week?"

"Oliver Wood."

"I thought he graduated?"

"He did. As he put it, I 'deserved a chance'. Would you- stop laughing."

"I c-can't. That's just p-pathetic. Even for you, Potter."

"I did mention I was talked into it, right? I can't just say no."

"I assure you, you can. It's easy. Two letters. N-o."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where's your girlfriend tonight?"

"I assure you, Potter, I do not have a girlfriend."

"What? So you and Parkinson...? C'mon, you guys are practically attached at the hip."

"No. Definitely not. Though me and Blaise did try to 'ride-the-hobby-horse' for a bit. He's too high maintenance."

"Oh, you're one to talk."

"Exactly."

"Fuck!" Harry shot from he seat staring at the door before glancing sadly back towards Malfoy. "That's the doorbell... Uh, Teddy is upstairs in the third room on the left. He's taking a nap. You can take him back with you or you can just stay here and babysit. I don't mind."

"I'm definitely staying. I want to hear all about how your date crashed and burned."

"Okay, great. Then definitely wait up!" Harry grabbed his coat and rushed out the door not even bothering with the pleasantries.

-8-

The door slammed and Draco smiled as he fed Teddy his bottle. The kid was cute, even he could admit that. He didn't even look up as he spoke.

"So... how was it?"

"I do not want to talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"No. Not at all, he was a complete gentleman."

"Sorry, loverboy, I'm not understanding your problem."

"You were right, okay? He's nice enough, I guess, but he's boring."

"Okay, but the date's over. What's the big deal? Would you get your hands off of your face, I can't understand a bloody thing you're sa-"

"He asked me out again..."

"And...?"

"I said yes."

Draco stood abruptly and carefully plopped the child into Potter's hands.

"Even Teddy would know better. I'll be back same time next week."

-8-

Harry was opening the door before Malfoy even knocked. When the blonde walked in he noticed Teddy bouncing around in a play pen.

"A bit nervous for your date, Potter?"

"How do I call it off? I can't go, Malfoy. I don't want to go!"

"Stop yelling in my face and let me go, you neanderthal. Is there a reason your bouncing two steps from going completely mad?"

"If the Weasley twins offer you food, do not eat it."

"Well that explains a lot. Why would you eat it? Do you like to live with death above your head? Hello Teddy. I see Potter hasn't run you ragged yet."

"Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm babysitting. That is why I'm here, you know."

"Help me!"

"Why are you asking now when he's already on his way?"

"I didn't have your number. I couldn't very well phone you and ask for help..."

"We go to the same school for gods sakes. You could have just asked me then."

"And have your entourage tear me a new one? No thanks."

"Why in blazes name would they do that? We're friends now, aren't we?"

"I- Well I mean, I thought we were...but it was only the one time and I didn't want to- I mean I didn't think you would- so..."

"I didn't understand any of that. But to answer my own question: yes , we are friends. Therefore my 'entourage' won't bother you more than usual. Actually here, just take my phone and put your number in."

"I- Are you sure?"

"Potter, just take the damn phone. Your date should be here any minute. How can I call for you to come back unless you leave with him first?"

"That's a good idea. You're actually quiet brilliant, did you know?"

"Of course I know. Now go, thats the bell."

"Don't forget!"

"You have 45 minutes, Potter!"

"More than enough time. Thank You!" He slammed the door behind him as he jogged over to Cedric's car with a smile. "Hey, Ced. How are you?"

-8-

The door was closed with an audible sigh and Draco couldn't help but grin.

"So how was it?"

"He talked about architecture for 2 hours, Malfoy. 2 hours! What happened to calling in 45 minutes?"

"I assumed he would have been a better date by then. Then Teddy and I had naptime. Right, Teddy?"

"Don't laugh at blondie, pup. He isn't funny."

"Did you just rob me of a baby because you're angry?"

"You said we're friends right? Friends dont leave each other out to dry like that, Malfoy."

"It was a joke, Potter. Honestly-"

"Do you know why I live here on my own?"

"Wha-"

"My parents were murdered when I was a baby. I don't remember them. What I do remember is growing up with a family who didn't care about me. First chance I got I booked a ticket far away and used the money my parents left me to settle in somewhere. My godfathers found me. A month later they had a car accident and I was left watching Teddy on my own. His only living relative is in some old folks home somewhere and I'm not old enough to get her out."

"Potter, I-"

"Funny isn't it? How I can run away and buy a house and even start a family but I'm still too young to really do anything... All I'm trying to say, Malfoy, is when my friends say they're going to be there for me, I expect them to be. You can let yourself out."

Draco watched Potter walk up the stairs with Teddy before slowly walking towards the door and locking it behind him as he left.

-8-

Harry was at the door almost as soon as Malfoy knocked. He was fully dressed in a tux, but he was still struggling to knot his bowtie as he held the door open with his foot.

"I wouldn't have called if I didn't need it."

"I haven't heard from you in almost a month. So you and Diggory serious now or what?"

"Digor- Oh! No. Different guy."

"Nice. What's his name?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Great. Now his name."

"Charlie. Weasley."

"How many of them are there?"

"Enough."

"They breed like rabbits."

"Can we quit the friendly chat? It gets tiring. We aren't friends, okay? Teddy has already been fed. You can give him another bottle in an hour or so and he should be down for the rest of the night."

"Uh yeah. Okay."

"Good. Don't wait up."

"I'll be here."

Draco watched as Potter left, slamming the door behind him. He sat on the couch and looked at the little boy gnawing on toys in his playpen.

"I screwed up big time, huh, little one."

-8-

Potter hiccuped as he stumbled in covered in hickeys and attached to a redhead covered in freckles. Draco tried clearing his throat but either they were too drunk or too busy with each other to notice as they made their way upstairs to what he hoped to be Potter's room. Draco sat downstairs practically in tears, but someone needed to watch Teddy. He stayed all night.

"So this is why they call it a crush, huh?"

-8-

Harry came down the steps in only his pants. Charlie had left earlier that morning before dawn broke. He was getting shipped off somewhere else to help build schools for needy children or volunteer for something along those lines.

"Malfoy?"

"You don't look completely wasted anymore. Teddy is still asleep. So I'll be going now."

"You're still here?"

"I told you I would be. See you at school on Monday, Potter."

"Y-yeah... See ya, Malfoy."

Draco left with his head held high. He was going to prove Potter wrong. They were friends. He did care.

-8-

Harry smiled at the text from Malfoy. They had moved past the timid friend stage. They were back at the easy banter and meaningless jokes. He opened the door to let in the grinning blonde.

"Are you going to go through the entirety of our school's guy population, past and present?"

"Of course not!"

"Good to know."

"I mean, I turned Blaise down twice and you haven't asked me out yet have you?"

"Ha ha, Potter. Very funny."

"And anyway, me and Percy are just friends. He doesn't like going to his recitals alone."

"Oh, of course. Don't mind me. Go enjoy another Weasley."

"It's not a date. Honest. We're meeting with his family after for dinner."

"Wow. I was mistaken. Go enjoy all the Weasleys. Come along, Teddy. Uncle Potter is off his rocker again."

"Don't tell him that!"

"Shoo! Go to your little Weasley Family Recital. I do know how to babysit."

"You had better be glad I'm running late."

"Ecstatic."

The door closed quickly and Draco laughed as it was thrown back open so Potter could grab his keys off the hook beside the door.

-8-

Draco's sneer seemed to be permanent as he watched the easy camaraderie between Potter and thise of the Weasley kids he invited inside once they had returned. He couldn't help but make his presence known. He doubted the idiot would have remembered otherwise.

"Potter, I'm leaving. I put Teddy down. He should be good for the night."

"So soon?"

"You have company. I'm sure you're all capable enough to watch a sleeping child without me."

"Stay. If he's down that means we can sit and talk."

"Yeah, I'd rather not. Goodnight, Potter. Weasleys."

Harry sighed as Malfoy left yet again.

-8-

Harry had started to leave the key under the mat for Draco to come in somewhere around the time he started calling him by his first name. So maybe the ninth or tenth time he had come back from a bad date within the last three or four weeks.

"Harry, I'm here!"

"You don't have to announce it every time you show up."

"You say that now, but the one time I didn't you were knuckles deep in-"

"I was not knuckles deep in Collin. We were just kissing."

"What you saw in Creevey, I don't want to know."

"He's a nice guy."

"Potter, he's a toddler."

"Okay so he's a little immature. I thought it could be kind of cute."

"But was it?"

"Not at all, no. I just expected him to be a bit more concerned with...well anything really. He does seem to be into photography so I guess that's a plus."

"So, who's the lucky guy tonight?"

"Nott. Theodore No- stop laughing."

"S-sorry. But Seriously who are you going out with?"

"I already told you."

"You've got to be kidding me, right? Harry as many dates as you've been on I would assume you could figure what kind of rumours sone of these guys are spreading about you. Especially if Nott asked you out and you agreed."

"I couldn't just-"

"Say no? Yeah, we've been over that much. So how about this. You go on this date and I call you before it gets out of hand. 30 minutes. Tops."

"Yeah, sure, not gonna happen. Been there and I don't like how this joke ends."

"That was before when the guy was 'nice-enough' to be a gentleman. You don't know Nott the way I do. I'm giving you 30 minutes. Tops. I swear."

"Yeah, okay. I believe you. 30 minutes."

"Uh...h-have fun."

"Sure, see you when I get back."

The door closed behind Harry and Draco took a deep breath.

"29 minutes and counting."

-8-

Harry burst into the house with a grin on his face while Draco paced around the living room looking worried and a bit...jealous? Harry blushed but it didn't stop him from being happy.

"You called!"

"Of course I did. I told you I would. I don't trust Nott. I mean, you're gorge- Uh anyway... I fed Teddy. He may need to be changed, but..."

"You don't have to leave. C'mon stay. Watch a movie with us."

"I'm pretty tired. I may not last the entire movie."

"I don't mind."

"If you insist."

"Any preferences? Not really, no."

"Then we are definitely going to watch this one."

"Do you have a jumper or some blankets? It got kind of chilly..."

"Oh yeah, sure. I keep it kind of cold at night. It helps me sleep better."

Harry popped some popcorn then turned on the movie and sat back on the couch with Draco after running upstairs to grab some blankets and a sweater for the blonde. Seemed to be the beginning of a good night.

-8-

Harry looked away from the movie when he heard soft snores and smiled at the blonde beside him who had fallen asleep with Teddy in his arms. He immediately took a picture with his phone then went in search of his camera. When he had taken the picture he smiled even brighter with blush on his cheeks.

"If you're done staring, do you mind telling me what time it is?"

"I wasn't staring, per se. More like...admiring. And it's uh- 8:37 in the morning."

"Good to know. Would you like breakfast once I take Teddy to his crib or do you have your own morning routine?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, no I don't have a morning routine and yes, breakfast would be great."

"Honestly Harry, you get weirder the more I hang out with you."

"Yeah, I've been told that happens..." Harry waited for Draco to go up the stairs before finishing his sentence with blush on his cheeks. "...when you have a crush on someone."

 ** _kind of minimalist style_**

 ** _another muggle au_**

 ** _(i clearly have a problem)_**

 ** _"pre-drarry" drarry_**

 ** _\- angel janeé xoxo_**


End file.
